The invention relates to wall mountable loudspeaker systems, and more particularly to high frequency loudspeaker systems having narrow openings through which acoustic energy can be radiated.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an improved loudspeaker system that can be easily integrated into the surrounding environment so that it is substantially imperceptible visually.